Portal:Modules
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. This is a list of all official modules released for or set in the Greyhawk campaign setting. First Edition AD&D and D&D Basic Modules Below is a list of modules released for 1st Edition AD&D and D&D Basic. Many modules have been written for 1st Edition AD&D after 1989, and the introduction of other editions. 3 other modules written during 1st Editions era (B2Return to the Keep on the Borderlands, John D. Rateliff, 1999, 2e, ISBN 0-7869-1327-4,C3Living Greyhawk Journal #05, Zeif: Rock of the West, Fred Weining, July 2001, 3e(p.17), I2Living Greyhawk Journal #01, The Kingdom of Keoland, Gary Holian, September 2000, 3.5(p.17), I7(p.19), and UK6Living Greyhawk Gazetteer, Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds, Frederick Weining, 2000, 3e(p.155)) were retroactively set in Greyhawk after 1999. * FtAFrom the Ashes, Carl Sargent, 1992, 2e, = From the Ashes * SlaversSlavers, Sean K Reynolds, Chris Pramas, 2000,2e, ISBN 0-7869-1621-4 * WoGGWorld of Greyhawk Boxed Set: Glossography, Gary Gygax, 1983, 1e= World of Greyhawk Boxed Set: Glossography. Pages given alone refer to the module's own source. Series A''' series: 'A'erie of the Slave Lords. A0-4. A series based on tournament modules, except for A0, which is a module written far later to act as an introductory module to the series. The module series follows adventure dismantling the Titular slave lords along the wild coast. The full series is set in Greyhawk. It was later made into a chain with T1-T4, GDQ1-7. '''B series: 'B'''asic' D&D Designed for D&D Basic instead of AD&D 1e. This series was mainly set in the Mystara setting, but a few of the modules (B1 and B2) are set in Greyhawk in some versions. B1 was set in Greyhawk in early publications, then changed to Mystara. B2 was set in Mystara at first, then retroactively implied to be in Greyhawk by the later 'Return to the Keep on the Borderlands'. '''C series: C'''ompetition. The first 2 of 6 are set in Greyhawk, based on tournament modules. The modules are unconnected. '''D series: D'''row. D1-3, and the D1-2 compilation module. Also used and 'completed' in the super campaign chain T1-4, A1-4, GDQ1-7. '''EX series:Ex'''tension EX1 and EX 2. These modules are based on Alice on wonderland, and while set in Greyhawk the modules take place in another plane. '''I series: I'ntermediate. Mostly unconnected modules set in various locations- only some modules take place in Greyhawk. I2 was retroactively adopted in 2000. Some are related to Greyhawk through deities and themes, but set in a non specific setting. For example I9: Day of Al'Akbar deals with the Cup and Talisman of Al'akbar, but is set in a generic arabian setting. I12: Egg of the Phoenix, is the compilation of R1-R4 of the '''R'ole Playing Game Association series written by Mentzer (Not to be confused with the RPGA series of the same namesake), which was intended to be set on Greyhawk's Oerth but never officially became so, in the Aquaria continent. I7 could also easily take place in the Hool Marshes. '''L series: L'''endore Isle. A series written by Lenard 'Len' Lakofka, set on the isles that were part of his own campaign setting, but would be adopted into Greyhawk during the creation of Greyhawks map. L3 of the series was delayed, and L4 and L5 were never officially published, but were posted onto Dragonsfoot by Lenard Lakofka. The adventures are available to download officially from Dragonsfoot (links in the table above). L4C is the Lendore Isle Companion Guide, designed to help run L4. L5A is the Campaign Guide, L5B a collection of adventures, L5C the Companion Guide and L5 D (only called L5) a collection of maps. '''N series: N'''ovice. Only N1 is set in Greyhawk.N2-N3 are generic. N4-5 are set in Forgotten Realms campaign setting. The modules are not connected. '''S series: S'''pecial. Prior to the S1-S4 compilation 'Realms of horrors, unconnected modules, some of which may have been intended for other series. '''T series: T'''emple of Elemental evil. T1 and T1-4. T2, T3 and T4 were never released as individual modules. Six years passed between module publications, and the notes finally given to Frank Mentzer to complete, as Gygax was busy working on other projects. '''U series: U'''nderwater. Written by TSR's UK branch, this was a lovecraftian trilogy. '''UK series: U'nited '''K'ingdom. The first three modules were specifically set in Greyhawk, by UK4-6 were set generically. UK6 was retroactively adopted into the Greyhawk setting by implied references to the Hek Tribe1. The others in the series are easily adaptable to fit Greyhawk as well. '''WG series: W'orld of '''G'reyhawk. 1-3 were never given to published works. S4: Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth was thought to be originally intended for a WG code, as was parts of the T series. The modules are mostly unconnected other than setting. Other:Adventures World of Greyhawk Boxed Set contained six adventure hooks, that were basic concept for a campaign: * Quest of the Mist Golem * The Lost Passage of The Suloise * The Werewolves of the Menowood * The Jungle of Lost Ships * The Copper Raider * The Stolen Seal Greyhawk Adventures contains six mini modules or adventure hooks, with a few basics already plotted out: * Horse Sense * Beaming Up * Diver Down * The Entrance to the Valley of the Mage * The Rescue of Ren * The House of Cards 2nd Edition WG9: Gargoyle (9251) 1989 WG10: Child's Play (9265) 1989 WG11: Puppets (9269) 1989 WG12: Vale of the Mage (9270) 1989 WGA1: Falcon's Revenge (9279) 1990 WGA2: Falconmaster (9289) 1990 WGA3: Flames of the Falcon (9302) 1990 WGA4: Vecna Lives! (9309) 1990 WGM1: Border Watch 1993 WGQ1: Patriots of Ulek (9385) 1992 WGR1: Greyhawk Ruins (9292) 1990 WGR2: Treasures of Greyhawk (9360) 1992 WGR3: Rary the Traitor (9386) 1992 WGR4: The Marklands (9398) 1993 WGR5: Iuz the Evil (9399) 1993 WGR6: The City of Skulls (9405) 1993 WGS1: Five Shall Be One (9317) 1991 WGS2: Howl from the North (9337) 1991 The City of Greyhawk 1989 Wars 1991 From the Ashes 1992 Crypt of Lyzandred the Mad 1998 The Doomgrinder 1998 Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins 1998 Return of the Eight 1998 Return to the Tomb of Horrors 1998 The Star Cairns 1998 Against the Giants: The Liberation of Geoff 1999 Return to the Keep on the Borderlands 1999 Return to White Plume Mountain 1999 Die Vecna Die! 2000 Slavers 2000 Ghost Dance (Dungeon Magazine 32), 1991 Izek's Slumber (Dungeon Magazine 42), 1993 A Serenade Before Supper (Dungeon Magazine 53), 1995 Kingdom of the Ghouls (Dungeon Magazine 70), 1998 Priestly Secrets (Dungeon Magazine 71), 1998 The Setting Sun (Dungeon Magazine 73), 1999 Ex Keraptis Cum Amore (Dungeon Magazine 77), 1999 3rd Edition The Fright at Tristor 2001 Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil 2001 Deep Freeze (Dungeon Magazine 83) ,2000 Alterations (Dungeon Magazine 83, base on Greyhawk:2000 a futuristic Greyhawk setting from Dragon Magazine 277), 2000 Lord of the Scarlet Tide (Dungeon Magazine 85), 2001 Kambranex Machinations (Dungeon Magazine 91), 2002 3.5 Edition Age of Worms Adventure Path 2006 Expedition to the Demonweb Pits 2007 Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk 2007 Savage Tide Adventure Path 2007 The Shackled City Adventure Path 2007 The Cradle of Madness (Dungeon Magazine 87) 2001 Headless (Dungeon Magazine 89) 2001 Racing the Snake (Dungeon Magazine 105), 2003 Tammeraut's Fate (Dungeon Magazine 106), 2003 Mad God's Key (Dungeon Magazine 114), 2004 Raider's of the Black Ice (Dungeon Magazine 115), 2004 Touch of the Abyss (Dungeon Magazine 117), 2004 Shadows of the Abyss (Dungeon Magazine 118) 2005 The Clockwork Fortress (Dungeon Magazine 126), 2005 (Follows on from Raider's of the Black Ice) The Hateful Legacy (Dungeon Magazine 131), 2006 Ill Made Graves (Dungeon Magazine 133). 2006 Funeral Procession (Dungeon Magazine 135), 2006 The Coming Storm (Dungeon Magazine 136), 2006 Vile Addiction (Dungeon Magazine 145), 2007 Spawn of Sehan (Dungeon Magazine 146), 2007 Dread Pagoda of the Inscrutable Ones (Dungeon Magazine 147), 2007 Shadows of Spinecastle (Dungeon Magazine 148), 2007 4th Edition Revenge of the Giants 2009 5th Edition Tales from the Yawning Portal 2017 Legend * '''Code: This column shows the Series Code when known; A1, B2, EX2, etc. Some modules were given no explicit series code, but their inferred code (based on publication date, where it comes in a series, certain themes) may be shown in italics. The bracketed number after is the TSR Publication code. * Writers: shows the main credited writers of a module. * Pub.: Publication date of the module. * Notes & Tags: Brief important notes on a module- see each module page for more information. Tag Legend: ** Adopted- This modules was not originally written specifically for Greyhawk, but was later set in the Greyhawk campaign setting at official publication or later dates. ** Comp.- This is a compilation module set that combines other modules, usually of the same series, together in one publication. Often such compilations will have added or changed information to the original individually published series. ** Gen.- This module was written for a generic setting, but is often included or referenced in Greyhawk games, though may be seen in other settings as well. ** GH- This module was specifically written for and set in the Greyhawk campaign setting. ** Parody- This module has humorous or satirical notes. Many Parody modules are seen as 'non canonical' by fans due to their absurd nature. ** Retro- This module was written at a later date to be added retroactively for a previous edition or to act as a prequel to an existing module. ** Tourny- This module was originally written to be played as a Tournament module at a convention, designed to be finished quickly and with alternative scoring systems. * Levels: Suggested level for player characters. * Year (CY): Known years canonically in universe when a module was meant to take place. * Hex: Known location on the Darlene Map by Hex, or general regional are. See Also: * Greyhawk Modules Location Index, by Braggi * Greyhawk Adventures in Magazines, by Grodog